


Secret Tunnel

by lovelytomeetyou



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka loved his niece, he really did. She was the spitting image of her sister with every inch of Aang's cheerfulness. Regardless of that, however, he really wouldn't be able to hear another line of that awful song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (2012): After Kataaang Week, I decided to do a little shot for Kya, their oldest daughter. This was based upon the fact that her favorite song is "Secret Tunnel" (when I read that I couldn't stop laughing) so obviously Sokka should be in it as well.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another,"

Oh God, there it went again. This was already the third time the same verse was repeated by the high-pitched voice of a child. If it had been any other child, Sokka would've definitely marched up to them and give a good lecture about music and how this song was not, in any way, considered as "good music". However, this was Kya, his sweet little niece who had the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world and Sokka would never do something to break it. Still-

"A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart." Kya merrily sang as she continued to dance around the room while a very pregnant Katara prepared dinner. Aang wouldn't be home on time today, so Sokka decided to give his sister a visit on the island she now called home.

He always enjoyed visiting his family, especially now that Kya was old enough to walk around by herself and chat with him about all kinds of things: her waterbender training, her thoughts on the baby's gender or her activities for the day which included playing dress-up with dolls and playing with the flying lemurs. The only problem now was that said beautiful voice was now being used in the most unbearable way possible, singing that awful song from years before when he and his friends met a group of nomads in the Earth Kingdom towards their way to Omashu.

"Built a path to be together…"

Sokka loved his niece, he really did. She was the spitting image of her sister with every inch of Aang's cheerfulness. Regardless of that, however, he really wouldn't be able to take another line of that awful song. Why did Aang teach her that anyway? Oh, right, Sokka remembered with disdain. That had been their almost-first-kiss or whatever Katara and Aang called that little incident. Kya always loved hearing her parents' previous love stories and she had been ecstatic to hear and remember that awful song.

"Uhm…" The blue-eyed girl stopped in her tracks as she eyed her uncle awkwardly.

"I don't remember the next part…" Kya admitted ashamedly at her uncle.

Sokka blinked. Did she think he wanted to hear it for the fifth time that day? Honestly, Sokka was glad if she didn't remember the whole song at all.

However, the universe loved to play tricks on him.

Kya immediately grinned. "But then it goes like this-"

Oh God. He would not be able to hear that part again…

"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!" Kya sang with the top of her lungs.

To complete her 'performance', the four-year old girl started strumming an air guitar while dancing around in the living room as lively as ever. She definitely got that from Aang. Kya made a final "love-and-peace" pose that reminded Sokka far too much of those nomads.

"So, what did you think, uncle Sokka?" Kya turned to him with an excited grin on her face. Oh those grins reminded him too much of Aang; Sokka couldn't help but smile a little.

Before the watertribe warrior could make his input – he would try to be as kind as possible, but Kya needed to know not everyone appreciated such… songs – Sokka noticed Kya's bright blue eyes flicker slightly with anxiousness.

Sokka sighed tiredly. Really, if it had been any other kid, he would've been honest and to the point. But looking at sweet young Kya, so much like her mother was at her age, he couldn't bring himself to it. So he contended himself to smile kindly at her and nuzzle her chocolate locks affectionately.

"It was great, kiddo. You really have talent for singing!" Sokka said warmly to his niece.

Kya grinned at him with a smile that could outshine the sun.

"But how about next time you sing something different to me, huh? Perhaps your favorite song-"

The petite girl interrupted him with a chuckle. She shot him an all-knowing look that screamed "Katara" to him.

"Uncle Sokka, you dummy!" She mocked him light-heartedly. "'Secret Tunnel' is my favorite song!" Kya grinned at her wide-eyed uncle. "Besides, I'm practicing now so that I can both sing and play it when I'm a little older. And I want you to be the first one to listen to it! Well, after Mom and Dad, of course." Kya shot him another grin before Katara called them both to eat.

Kya hurriedly left the room – still singing that awful song, Sokka sighed – while the councilmen remained sit in the room. After a few moments Katara came to get her brother to dinner and found him frozen in the same position. The waterbender master smiled at her brother with half-pity; she knew how much Sokka hated those songs, but what could she do? It was one the songs she shared with her husband after all.

"Sokka, I'm sure she'll grow out of it." Katara prompted her frozen brother to get up.

Honestly, she wasn't sure about it though. Kya had been singing it nonstop so far. The song definitely had quite the impact on the little girl – another trait she got from Aang.

Looking at her brother, Katara smiled encouragingly at him. Dinner was getting cold after all. She didn't have to wait long, though. Sokka was soon up to his feet, wearing a tired expression. Both of them already knew Kya would sing the song all the way through dinner and Sokka wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

With a last sigh, Sokka resolutely said to his sister while pointing at her bulging belly. "I'll teach your next kid some things about music."

Katara chuckled. She wondered how well that would work.


End file.
